


Spousal Privilege

by Jinxous



Category: The Flash
Genre: Alternate Earth, Female Flash, M/M, cop and criminal love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-22 02:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxous/pseuds/Jinxous
Summary: Barry's life has never been easy, his mom was murdered, his father was locked away as the murder, his foster sister was struck by lightning waiting for him in his lab, and his husband is a criminal. They do their best to keep their love life away from their careers, but when Barry is the scientist to testify it's time to fill in his captain and possibly disappoint all the people he's ever cared for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd. Cute idea that popped into my head this morning. Hope you enjoy, comments always welcomed.

Honestly, no one was suppose to find out. Barry had tried his best to keep his personal life away from work life. He was happy, keeping his forensic job for CCPD away from his criminal husband. They were happy together, though it was bumpy with their professions and secrecy, they were happy. Leonard was okay and understanding about why Barry couldn't tell his captain, or even his dad who he married in secrecy. 

Len and Barry had started dating back after they met in the woods on a hunt for a missing child. Len had his team secretly helping the search and eventually they found the child. Shortly after they tied the knot in a Keystone courthouse. They don't wear rings on their fingers, just wore them on a chain around their necks. Their lives weren't perfect, but they were secure and full of love. They lived in one of Len's many apartments, under the alias Michael Scofield. Barry still had an apartment filled with his things to keep his friends out of this apartment. They spent what time they had together, keeping their two lives separate. To Barry his step father, sister, and brother were working with the Flash to keep the city safe from the metas that wanted to challenge them. The Flash was a girl around Barry's age, dark hair and eyes. She worked with the people at Star Labs from what Joe and Wally told them.

The reason Barry had took keep hush hush about Len was because he was the Flash's biggest foe. He was Captain Cold to Central City, instead of Leonard Snart. Barry fell for him the first time they brought him in. The way he smiled at Barry and flirted with him as he took swabs for evidence. Then he asked Barry out, Barry denied him the first few times until he was a free from jail. They basically kidnapped him, Len and Mick, and took Barry to get coffee. The younger enjoyed Len's company and it went up hill from there.

Still Barry would come home at the end of the day and kiss his husband, or more depending on Barry's stress levels. Today, however is the day that everything collided. Barry had been worried when Len hadn't come home at all last night, this morning he walked into work to see face crossed off of their escapees list. Joe filled him in, that Snart had been arrested on a heist after he iced his father. The Flash had turned him in and Barry was required to do the paperwork.

Here's where Barry sat, looking at the file that would send his husband to jail. He didn't want to do this, but without a reason Barry couldn't refuse to go over the paperwork for trial. Sitting there Barry tried to go over the different ways to go, which ended with Barry either fired, or testifying against his husband. Deciding the earlier choice Barry grabbed the file and walked towards Captain Singh's office. Joe smiled when he saw Barry coming down the stairs, but that fell when he saw his son's frown. He watched as Barry went directly to Singh's office and got a little concerned.

Barry knocked on the door, getting approval to enter the office. When Barry walked in with the file in hand Singh was curious. Shutting the door Barry sat down in front of Singh's desk, sitting the file down on the desk. Picking up the file Singh looked through it. "I request to be taken off the case."

"Is there an issue I should be aware of?"

"No…its just-."

"If there's an issue I'd remove you immediately, so give me a reason and we'll see."

"I'm too close to this case sir. I'd like to keep from testifying as well."

"I can't stop that if the courts summon you."

"Spousal privilege." Barry said, Singh lifting an eyebrow. 

"Allen you'd have to be married to Leonard Snart."

"November 17, 2016 sir. I have my marriage license at home if you'd like to see."

"Allen…you do understand any case you've assisted on involving Snart since then-."

"Check all the records, I backed out of each case. I'm not asking to let him go…just don't make me put him away."

"By law I can't, you're off the case. We'll talk about this later…where you still stand in this department."

"Yes sir…can I talk to him alone?"

"I'll see what I can do." Barry nodded, taking his leave. He avoided Joe, whom seemed to noticed the nervous look on his face, and went to wait outside the interrogation room. A half hour passed before Singh came down the hallway, escorting Len in chains down the hall. When he saw Barry his eyes seemed to be sorry. Barry opened and interrogation room, Singh escorted Len in, Barry following in. He shut the door, Singh unlocking the cuffs before leaving to wait outside.

Barry wrapped his arms around Len, the older, pulling him close. "I told you to stay away from the stupid bastard."

"He put a bomb in Lisa's neck. I couldn't let him get away. If he hurt her…if he found out about you."

"It's okay." Barry said, pulling away, locking his hands in Len's.

"You told your captain? Why?"

"I wasn't going to testify against you."

"But your reputation-."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes…I'm sorry I've been gone so long."

"I love you…when you get out-."

"I'm staying away, because when I get out I'll be breaking out."

"Lenny, please. The Flash can say it was self defense, you said she was nice."

"Barry…maybe this won't work. You being a cop and me being a criminal."

"Not sure if I'll be one for much longer."

"You're not quitting." 

"It depends if my brothers in blue understand."

"Just…just go back to work. I'll talk to you later." Len said, pulling a hand away and holding it against Barry's cheek. The younger smiled, resting his head against the hand. Leaning over Len pressed a kiss against Barry's lips. "I'll talk to you later, okay?" Barry smiled sadly, resting his forehead against Len's.

"Okay. Be safe." He whispered, Len pulling him back into a hug.

"You be safe too. I love you Barry."

"I wish you'd told me though, as a husband."

"It's safer if you both are kept a secret from one another. If anything happened to you, I'd kill anyone that harmed you." Len said, holding Barry closer.

"I know. You're so protective, that's why I love you." Barry said, reluctantly pulling away from his husband. "Behave for me with the cops." He said, kissing Len on the forehead.

"I will." Len said as Barry got up. He walked over and let Singh back in, the man walking over to Len with cuffs in his hands. Len watched Barry as the cuffs locked around his wrists, Barry's eyes tearing up. He brought his hand up to cover his mouth as Singh cuffed Len's ankles. Barry watched as Len did what Singh said, walking towards the door Barry stood beside.

"This rooms camera seemed to be offline for the last ten minutes Allen, as well you still being single. This stays between us and nothing has to change." Barry's eyes widened at his captains words, emotions building up in him. In a moment of emotion filled movement Barry pulled Len into a hug. The older rested his head, smiling into Barry's shoulder.

"Why?" He asked Singh, the man smiling.

"From what you've told me there seems to be some homophobic officers throughout the precinct. As a safety measure leaving your partners name out of the file is taking a measure of safety for you." What Singh said hadn't been a total lie, there were homophobic officers Barry as alerted his captain to, after watching them treat a gay person like the lowest form of trash. Yes it hurt to watch, yes it made him scared, and yes he didn't want anyone to know his sexuality. This was probably a hush, hush thank you for letting Singh know. Barry pulled away, letting Singh leave with Snart, Barry watching as his husband was carted away. Being wrapped up in the flow of emotions Barry was unaware of Joe walking up behind him.

"What's with that? He should still be locked."

"Oh-ah-Captain Singh had a few more questions…I was just here to monitor."

"Alright, I don't want you around him." Joe said, Barry biting his lip.

"Did you know his sister had a bomb in his neck? The Flash can change his sentence."

"Bear…some people just don't have good in them."

"Snart has good in him…his father was a monster. I just wish the Flash would help him a little."

"He chose his fate Barry."

"Whose to say he wouldn't have done it again. Why don't we arrest disgusting people like that." Barry said walking past Joe, missing the worried look he gave his foster son. 

 

Barry went home to an empty apartment, and empty bed as he recounted the day, tear he'd held back finally coming out. He didn't know when he nodded off, but the next day at work news hit that Len had escaped. Barry felt relief, betrayal, joy, anger, and fear. He knew now that he'd be left to an empty apartment for a while, now that Len was on the run. That hurt the worst, unable to see his husband at any moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you guys want to see this continued. If not I think this is a great place to end it.
> 
> Check at the bottom if you are interested in Singhway week.
> 
> Comments always appreciated

It had been five months and ten days since Len had escaped, and Barry hasn't seen or heard from him. Singh had called him into office the day after Len had escaped to see if he'd contacted him. Everyday Barry has his phone right next to, at night if was on his nightstand. Some nights he'd just stare at it and cry himself to sleep. Len had decided his career was more important than their marriage. Barry had gotten a divorce form for him invade he ever did show back up. Maybe Len had been right, they couldn't make this work.

 

Today he'd been walking his way to work, phone clutched tight in his hand. He was running late, but it didn't matter him, he'd just get yelled at by Singh. As he was walking a hand suddenly grabbed him by his forearm and pulled him into an alleyway. He tried to struggle, only escaping when he kicked the person behind him. Turning Barry’s glare disappeared and tears welled up in his eyes. Leaned over, holding his leg was Len, the older man hissing. Nonetheless he smiled up at Barry, standing up straight. He held his arms open, Barry instinctively finding his place in them, wrapping his arms around him as he cried into his shoulder.

“It okay Barry. I know I've been gone a while, but I promise I was coming back.”

“I told you to stay in jail.”

“Have I ever listened?” Len asked, holding Barry closer. He place a kiss to Barry’s, the young tightening his hold.

“Where have you been?”

“With a band of merry misfits who travel through time and stopped an evil immortal from taking over the world. I swear I'm not lying.”

“You know I believe in the impossible, I believe you. Are they more important than me?”

“Never.” Len said, kissing his husband on the forehead.

“Turn yourself in Len. Singh had the court's review your case and ruled it an act of self defense, but would like the Flash to be a witness. I can get Joe to get the Flash to appear if you make an appearance.”

“Barry…I will, I promise…but I have things to finish first.”

“I have to tell Singh about meeting you, I can't keep that from him.”

“It's okay Barry. I will never think less of you for doing your job.”

“Will you at least come home tonight?”

“I can't…stay at one of my other houses tonight. I'll be there.”

“Fine, but I swear if you aren't there I will have papers for you to sign.” Barry smiled, making Len smile. “Well, you better get going.”

“Okay, I'll see you tonight.” Len said, kissing Barry before taking off.

 

Barry made it to work, ten minutes late, but he didn't care. He went straight to Singh’s office, but was met with silence. Looking around he noticed the lack of officers running around. It was then that he got a call from Joe, the younger picking up right away.

“Joe?”

“Bear, meet us at Central Park, there's been an explosion in the area. A lot of building took damage.”

“Casualties?”

“Injured and dead Bear…it's bad.”

“I'll be there soon.” Barry said, ending the call and rushing to Central City Park. He was five blocks back and he saw the destruction. When he got up closer he saw pure chaos, people being wheeled away on carts, dead cover with sheets and loved one crying. Barry managed to find Joe and Singh, about to spill his breakfast. “This is awful.” He mumbled, Joe wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

“Let's get this search on. We have a list of people missing.” Singh said, looking over at Barry. “Allen, are you going to be alright?”

“As good as I can be…Cap can I have a word in private?” Joe looked at Barry, then back at Singh.

“All meet you guys over there.” With that Joe walked towards a pile of debris. Singh and Barry walk off to the side, Barry looking around before face his captain.

“I know it's not an appropriate time to tell you this, but I wanted you to be informed.” Barry said, biting his lip. Singh's eyes wander past Barry, up to a building that had been demolished.

“Your husbands back.” Barry's eyes widened, turning and looking up. He saw Len climbing down the rubble, a young girl wrapped up in his arms. It wasn't just Len though, it was him and other. He saw a girl in white, a man in a metal suit, a man on fire, and a couple others helping people out of collapsing buildings. Before Barry new what he was doing he walked forward, holding his arms out. Len gave the girl to Barry, immediately the younger noticing the blood running down her eye.

“Don't worry sweetheart, my husband works for the police. He’ll take care of you.” Barry nodded, Len smiling at him. The little girl nodded against Barry's chest, Len slowly walking back into the rubble to find others. Barry rushed the girl to an ambulance, the paramedics immediately taking the girl to the hospital. Barry went off, looking for survivors .

Hours passed, Barry taking people to safety when he found them. It was about an hour ago he collapsed to the ground, curling up. Len was the one to find he Barry, sitting as close as he could. “Take a break Barry. It's okay.”

“There's so much damage, god knows what really happened.”

“There's just a lot of people still missing.” Barry said, bringing a hand up to cover his face. “Odds of finding them alive is low. There were so many children on the list.”

“There was a field trip to the park.”

“Where was the Flash?”

“Busy, even heroes need help.” Len said, grabbing and giving Barry's hand a squeeze.

“You're leaving again?”

“Yeah…we got to track down time pirates since we blew up the time masters…the ships spacey you know. A lot of bedrooms.”

“Are you asking me to join your crew?”

“I'm asking as a husband that misses his husband so much to join him somewhere they both can be.” Barry smiled, turning and pulling Len into a hug.

“I love you.” Barry mumbles, Len smiling as he wrapped his arms around Barry.

“I know.”

“I think I'm ready to come out to my family.”

“You mean our family.” Len whispered, making Barry chuckle. “Do you want me to be here?”

“Very much.”

“Okay. Ready to get back to work?”

“Yep, let's start digging.” Barry said, the search and rescue team getting a few more hours in before the decided to switch shifts. Barry was walking back down with Len, taking the lead. Suddenly a gun was held up, directly at Len. It was some rookie, his hands shaking.

“Captain Cold, hands up.” Len slowly raised his hands, Barry putting his up. 

“Officer, put the gun down.” Barry said as he slowly walked down the rubble. 

“Get out of the way CSI. I'm taking him in.”

“Captain Singh would happily do that over any of us. Just put the gun down he doesn't even have a gun.”

“Out of the way Allen!” The officer yelled, Barry only inches away. 

“He’ll go willingly, no reason to hold a gun to an unarmed man.”

“His Rogues whatever's probably did this. They've been extra bad lately.”

“My Rogues haven't done anything out of the usual according to the Flash. Wherever you're getting your information I'd get a new source.” Len said, taking a step forward. Barry saw the officer raise his gun higher and instinctively grabbed the barrel. He pulled it down as the officer shot, Len ducked, another shot ringing. The officer looked down at Barry, about to rip his gun away when he saw Barry free hand pressed against his stomach, blood spreading over the shirt. In reaction the officer released the gun, taking a step back. Len stood up, running to Barry's aid. He grabbed him by the shoulders, turning the younger to face him. Barry was shaking, his legs giving out and he came crashing against Len. The older caught his husband, kneeling down. Barry, gripped Len’s jacket with his bloody hand, tears coming out of his eyes. Len brought a hand up and pushed against the wound, Barry hissing. Len looked up at the officer, glaring.

“Go get help!” The officer took off, yelling for assistance. Barry gripped Len’s jacket, crying harder as he shifted himself. “It's okay Barry, it's okay. Just a flesh wound.”

“Shut up a-asshole.” Barry said, smiling. Not a moment Joe and Singh ran over with some paramedics.

“Dear god! Barry!” Joe yelled, Len holding Barry close.

“Please! He's been shot!” Len yelled, Barry pressing up against his husband.

“Lenny,come with me.” Barry mumbled, the paramedics reaching them. 

“I am.” Len said as the paramedics got up, Len following them to the back of the ambulance. Joe grabbed Len by the arm.

“You're not going anywhere with my son.” Before Len could argue Singh stepped up, grabbing Joe by the arm.

“He wants Snart to ride with him, let him.” Joe looked at his captain with the strangest look, like he couldn't believe Singh was siding with a criminal. His grip loosened a bit when and paramedic yelled something the chilled his blood, along with the loud beeping sound that accompanied it.

“He's crashing! We've got to go.” Len broke free, running to his husbands aid, the paramedic stopping him. “We can't have anyone else here.”

“Please, I'll ride in front. He's my husband.” Len whispered to the paramedic, who nodded, letting the other paramedic know. Len jumped in the front on the ambulance, watching the paramedic work fast. He heart was beating in his ears until he heard the sound of Barry's heart steadying. He relaxed a little in the seat, the ambulance taking them to the hospital with Joe and Singh tailing, sirens going.

 

They sat outside in the waiting room until the doctor came out, a small smile on his face. “The good news is the surgery was successful. He's currently sleeping off his  
medicine so we’ll let you know when he's awake. You can visit for now.”

“Thank you.” Len said, walking towards Barry's room.

“Wait a minute Snart, I need a statement. Singh said, Len looking down the hall.

“Alright…just-let's make it quick.” Len said turning around. He crossed his arms as Singh took out a notebook.

“Okay so what happened.”

“Barry and I were coming down the a pile of rubble to finish up the night when that rookie took out his gun and pointed it at me. Barry tried to talk him down, but he was going to take the shot do Barry grabbed the gun. I thought the bullets missed, but I guess…” Len shut up.

“Alright, go ahead. I'm going to head back to the station. Don't kill each other.” Singh said, Len taking off towards the room, Joe chasing after. Len entered the room Joe went to the help desk.

“That man that just went into Barry Allen’s room. Can you keep him out, I don't want him around my son.”

“Barry Allen.” The woman said, pulling up Barry’s file. “What's the man's name?”

“Leonard Snart.” Joe looked down the hall, tapping his foot.

“Does Mr. Allen have an order of protection or restraining order on Mr. Snart.”

“Not that I'm aware of.”

“Then we cannot remove him.”

“Why not? He's a criminal.”

“And he is listed as Mr. Allen power of health decisions when he is unable to make them.”

“How the hell does he get that access? I should have it since he's my foster son.”

“Spouse trumps parents/guardians.”

“Spouse? My son is not married to that maniac.”

“According to the health record they are, this was added months ago.” Joe turned, walking towards Barry’s room. He walked in to see Len in a chair, setting next to the bed with Barry's hand in his.

“What the hell did you do?” Joe said, glaring at Len.

“What do you mean.”

“Which one of your goons changed Barry’s health information. There's no way you would be allowed anywhere near my son, let alone marry him.”

“Think again. We've been married for almost a year now. Ask your boss.”

“Singh? Singh would not allow a member of his team to marry a criminal.”

“We got married November 17th, 2016 in Keystone courthouse detective. Look it up.”

“If he was why would he tell me.”

“Have you told him who the flash is?” Joe didn't answer, only looked at Barry sleeping. “Don't tell them by the way, Barry doesn't need her jumping down his throat.”

“Don't you tell me how to do anything involving my son.”

“It's my husband and I've lived to see how he is. He will get freaked out when the Flash zooms in and demands my head on a platter. Barry doesn't need that.”

“I know what my son needs and a criminal husband isn't one.”

“Detective West, just shut up.” Joe glared, he couldn't wait till he can throw his ass in jail.

 

A few hours later Barry woke up to his husband gripping his hand. Barry gave a grip back, Len looking over at him with a smile. “How you feeling Barry?”

“Like I got shot. What time is it.”

“Around one in the morning giver-take.” Len said, looking up. “The good detectives been staring me down for the last few hours.” Barry turned, catching Joe’s eye.

“Joe.” Barry said, almost sliding his hand out of Len’s.

“Snarts been telling me some far fetched stories. He's been saying you're married and living together for almost a year. He's even hacked into your medical records.” Joe's said, Barry looking back at Len for help. He just nodded and gripped Barry's hand for security. Turning Barry faced Joe and smiled that goofy smile he'd always had when he'd been caught and couldn't lie. Joe groaned, throwing his head into his hands. “Barry he's a criminal! He's always going to be in jail! I wish you had talked to me about this.”

“You wouldn't understand Joe, you can't see the good in everyone. What cold hearted man would search for a missing child…help in a time of need…save people? He may steal, may killed, but he's still a kind heart. I didn't want to tell you for this exact reason.”

“But you got married…rushed to get married…to a man around my age.”

“That's not important.” Barry said, smiling at his husband. “I wish you'd see it.”

“Bear…just come home with me and we can talk this out with Iris and Wally.”

“Why? So they can tell the Flash. I'm not doing that to Len.”

“Fine…are you hungry or thirsty? I saw a nurse pass by.”

“A water would be great.” Barry said, Len raising a hand. “Make that two.”

“Alright, I'll be back in a second.”

“Alright.” Barry said, Joe getting up and walking out of the room. Finally Len had a moment to actually kiss his husband. Leaning over he caught Barry’s lips, making it brief before pulling centimeters back. 

“Don't ever do this to me against Barry Allen-Snart.”

“I thought we decided that it was Snart-Allen.” Barry said, nipping at Len’s bottom lip.

“We’ll talk about it at home.” Barry chuckled.

Meanwhile Joe watched from the hallway in a mix of emotions from hate and worry. He turned to walk away, phone already dialing away. He held the phone up to his ear as he walked out of the hallway into the waiting area. A click interrupted the rings and a woman's voice came on. “Dad what's up? How's Barry.”

“Iris, I think the Flash needs to know something important to Barry’s mental health.” It was calm for a moment, Iris putting on a serious tone.

“What's wrong?”

“It involves Leonard Snart.” Joe could hear the growl escape her over the phone and smile. This is the right thing for Barry, even if he didn't think so at the moment. His job was to protect the young man from these disgusting excuses for humans that were Snarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/singhway-week
> 
> Voting open for themes and months. :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got about one more chapter idea so if you have any ideas please ask me on my tumblr to see this story continued. You can be anonymous if you'd like.
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/jinxous-fic-blog
> 
> I know this is the shortest chapter, and next chapter may be as well.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoy the aftermath and comments always welcomed.

Len hung up his phone, just receiving a call from Mick that the legends were ready to sail off, all they were doing was waiting for Len. Barry had finally started eating again when he'd received the call. “Hey Barry. The Legends are about to take off.”

“Go on, go be a hero. You can come visit me later.”

“Will you be alright. I won't leave you alone if you won't be.”

“I'll be fine Len. Just be careful and come back soon.” Barry smiled, pulling his husband down into a kiss.

“Okay, I'll be back as soon as possible.” Len said as he pulled back, playing with the ring on the chain that Barry wore around his neck. “I want to see this on your finger when I get back…then we’ll tell your sister and brother. After that we will have a real wedding, celebration and all. A honeymoon in Aruba.”

“Aruba?”

“It's nice, trust me.”

“Alright, as soon as you get back, just us.”

“I'll be back before you know it.” With that Len took his leave. He turned the light off as he watched Barry lay down. “I love you.”

“I love you too Lenny.” Barry mumbled and Len knew he was exhausted. Walking out of the room he didn't make it far before he was scooped up by red and dumped into cortex cell block. The door shut before he could blink and Iris stood in front of him. Arms were crossed, her cowl down as she glared at Len. “West, pleasure as always.”

“Can it Snart. Whatever you did to Barry, call it off.”

“What?”

“My dad told me about you guys and I know for a fact that Barry would never marry you of all people. Your a murder.”

“Let me out. I've got a meeting with the Legends.”

“Too bad. You're staying here till whatever weird stockholm syndrome thing you have on Barry is fixed.” At this Len glared.

“Don't be so blind. I love Barry. We got married for that reason. There's no ulterior motives.”

“I never believe a Snart.” Iris said, pressing her hand on the control pad. The chamber close up, Len alone with no sight to the outside. He just sighed and sat down on the ground of his cell. The Legends would come searching for him, knowing that he gave his word. All he had to do is wait.

 

Barry had waited for Len, months passing without a word from his husband…mind you Barry hadn't noticed. Lately he has been busy. Iris had told him she was the Flash and his lab partner was annoying him. Finally the Legends returned to help fight the Dominators and Barry was missing his husband, but when he didn't climb from the Waverider a wave of worry passed through him.

“Where's Len?” He asked the crew. 

“You are?” Sara asked, Barry growling.

“I'm Barry Allen, I'm Len's-” Barry paused, looking down. “Please where is he.”

“Never boarded the ship. He said he'd show and ditched us.” Ray said, crossing his arms.

“I'm sorry, but who are you?” Sara asked, Barry looking back at the other teams talking with each other.

“I'm Iris’ brother…and Len’s husband.”

“Yikes, the Flash’s brothers married to a common criminal.”

“If you don't know where he is can you track him? I haven't seen him in month and now I'm worried.”

“We’ll look, we've got a tracked on all of us, courtesy of Rip.” Sara said, Barry following her up to the ship.

 

The watched as the light blinked at Star Labs, Barry shaking his head all the way over. The Labs were quiet since everyone was out. Barry walked around, following the blinking light on the screen Sara had given him. He followed it down to the pipeline, coming across a door blocking the hallway, sensor opened. Placing his hand on it Barry smiled as it opened, excited Cisco put him in the system. His eyes widened and his smile fell when he saw Len resting up against the door. Turning his hand the door opened, Len spilling out. Running over Barry kneeled down, looking at Len.

“Lenny?” Len groaned, waking up to see Barry. 

“Am I still dreaming?”

“Lenny, oh god what did they do?” Len smiled, sitting up. 

“Barry.” He said, pulling his husband into a kiss, Barry smiling. “God how long as it been?”

“A few months. How'd you get in here?”

“The Flash locked me in.”

“Iris? Why?”

“Because you can do better than me apparently.” Len said, Barry holding him in his arms.

“We’re done. Let's go.” Barry said, taking his husband to the main room, running into medbay to retrieve a few things. Len sat back, crossing his arms and closing his eyes. His moment of peace ruined by a yell.

“What the hell! How'd you get out.” Len's eyes shot open to see Joe and Iris standing before him. Before Len could open his mouth Barry marched out with a medical box, a glare on his face. Immediately Joe and Irish froze, Barry standing between them.

“I thought you were alright with this. You were alright with him being in the family and ready to make things work. I come to find out you locked him up. What's wrong with you.”

“Bear, we were showing you that you deserve better.”

“I deserve better?! I deserve a family who actually cared! One that didn't make it feel like my fault my husband hadn't contacted me! I needed support, that's all I ever wanted was support and approval. All you did was lock away the man I love because you have stupid Flash issues. I'm done here. Consider me removed from the family.” Joe and Iris’ eyes drop, both trying to talk Barry out of his decision. Barry just helped his husband up and took him outside to a company van. The first step was to get food, the next a bath, the next sleep.

 

Barry joined Len in bed hours later, caressing his husbands arm. The older was out cold, well fed and bathed. He smiled as he heard him breath taking in his scent. “Hey.” Len grumbled, scaring Barry.

“Hey. Feeling alright?”

“I'm fine, what about you?”

“Pure anger.” Barry said, wrapping himself around him. “I never thought it would get this bad. I'm so sorry Len.”

“It's not your fault…how's the bullet wound?”

“Healed, but I have a cool scar.” Barry smiled, kissing his husband on the neck.

“Did you get your tux yet?”

“Yes, and yours. I'm ready when you are.” Len smiled, turning over to face his husband.

“I love you so much. All I thought about was that you thought I'd run off some stripper.” Barry let out a chuckle, holding Len close.

“I'd never think that, maybe a little afraid that you didn't want to talk to me, but I know you're faithful.” Barry said, lifting his hand to show his ring.

“I love you.”

“I love you too Allen-Snart.”

“Snart-Allen.” Barry said with a smirk, covering themselves up. “We’ll decide this tomorrow, after work.”

“Alright.” Len said, smiling against his partner's forehead.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a turn for itself, let me know what you think. Comments and feedback appreciated.

“Barry you've got to forgive them. They deserve to be at the wedding.” Len said as he watched Barry fold clothing on their bed, Len seated in the chair across from the bed.

“After what they did to you Len…I can't forgive them.”

“They're your family. Family does stupid things, I should know. Invite them to the wedding. It's the whole reason we are throwing it…well that and seeing you all dressed up.”

“I can't Len. They locked you away for month because they didn't want me married to their villain. You are more than that and they need to learn that.”

“Give them the chance to Barry.”

“I'm not calling them, you will. If you want them so badly you need to talk to him.”

“Fine, but when they show up you have to talk to them.” Barry bit the inside of his cheek, folding his shirts casually in silence for a moment.

“Fine, but that moment will always be there. How are you not pissed? They locked you away, hoping I'd forget you. I will never forget you.”

“I never doubted that.” Len said, reaching over and grabbing Barry’s hand.

“Did you ask the Legends yet?” He said, pulling away.

“Yeh, seemed surprised when I said I was getting married again, then they got wide eyes when I said it was to the Flash’s brother.” Barry dropped the shirt he was folding, climbing to his knees. He pulled Len into a hug, sitting in his lap.

“I love you.” He whispered, holding Len close. “Just give me the phone.” Len smiled, pulling out his cellphone.”

  
Barry and Len stood, chest to chest. Arms were wrapped around shoulders and waist as they danced to the first slow dance of their wedding night. Barry was leaning against Len's chest, pressing as close as he could. He ignored his friends, just listening to his husbands heartbeat. “I love you.”

“I know, I love you too.” Len said back, hand moving down further. Barry smirked when he felt Len grab his ass.

“What till the honeymoon.” Barry whispered, but was cut off when he heard sirens outside. The couple and their guest looked towards the door, not a moment later the CCPD stormed in. Barry tended, holding Len close as they walked toward them.

“Leonard Snart.” One officer said as he walked over.

“Yes?” Barry cling to his husband, mind racing as the officer pulled out handcuffs.

“You're under arrest for the murder of Officer Dillard.” The officer pulled Len’s wrist back, cuffing them. Barry shook his head, still holding onto Len tight. Joe and Singh came up behind them, the police captain’s blood bubbling at the intrusion. As the officer arresting Len told him his rights another tried to pull Barry off of Len, another talking to Singh.

“What's going on?”

“Snart killed an officer two nights ago, and thanks to this shindig we were able to track him down.”

“This is a wedding party.”

“Come on CSI, off.” Barry clung tightly, tears coming down his cheeks. Len kissed his forehead as Joe came over, removing the officers hands off Barry.

“What the hell are you doing?! This is my son's special day and you come marching in here arresting his husband. Couldn't this have waited.”

“I'm sorry your son didn't get to his final dance.” The officer said, snarling as they managed to pull Len from Barry’s grip. “Married to a felon he should expect that.” With that the officer turned around, Barry covering eyes and crying. Joe wrapped an arm around his son, pulling him into a hug as Captain Singh came over.

“I'll see what started this man hunt and get back to you.”

“Len didn't kill anyone. We've been together the last week.”

“And with Team Flash when Barry's at work.” Joe said as Iris came over.

“I'm sorry. We’ll get him out.” Iris said, Barry looking at his captain, a tear stained face making the man shiver.

“I need to talk to him.”

“Let's go, my department’s falling apart.” Singh said, Joe leading them out.

  
Barry couldn't get into talk to his husband until the next day at work. Singh had set up a meeting for them, one that had to be monitored this time. Barry was hours away from his lunch and his meeting when a couple officers came into his office.

“Hey Allen we need a hand bringing a trunk in, can you come down and help?”

“Sure.” Barry said, getting up and following the officers. They went out the back of the station was alerting as is, Barry the last out. Immediately the door slammed behind him and a bag was pulled over his head. Barry didn't have time to let out a scream before a heavy object hit him across the stomach, Barry leaning over in pain. Not a second later a fist hit him across the face sending him to the ground. He felt a foot to the gut, then nothing.

  
Len was sitting in the room, waiting for Barry after he missed their meeting a few days ago. Singh had rescheduled their meeting and had left Len about ten minutes ago. Finally the door opened and Len smiled, but that only lasted a few seconds when he saw Barry's bruised and cut up face.

“Barry?” He said, the younger stopping in front of his husband. He fell to his knees, resting his head in Len’s lap. Len immediately pulled Barry up to face him. Len took in every cut, every black eye, and the broken nose Barry had realigned. “God, what happened?”

“When you get out can we go travel with your friends? I don't want to be here anymore.”

“I'll ice whoever did this to you. Who did it?” Tears came to the surface, falling down his cheeks.

“Some other officer. Because I was married to you and gay.” Barry cried, holding his husband.

“It's okay, we’ll leave with the Legends. Go home and wait for me.” Len whispered, Barry nodded, resting his head down on Len’s lap. Len tangled his fingers through his husbands hair, making the younger calm down. The rattling of the handcuffs were next to him, making him shiver at the loss of freedom.

“I know you didn't kill him, so does Joe and Singh. I let Singh know who did this to me…then I resigned.

“I know you loved this job.”

“Not as much as I love you though. I won't need one where we're going.”

“I'm sorry Bear. I'll make this all up to you.”

“Just don't be late.” Barry said, standing up with struggle. Len stared up at his husband, one of the three things he cherished in this world more than anything, in this broken state.

“Never.” Len smiled, standing up and pulling Barry into a quick kiss. Barry reached out, covering Len's hands with his own.

“I'll be home.” Barry said as officers came in, escorting him out. Len smiled sitting back down as Singh came into the room.

“How did a kid like Allen fall for you?”

“The same way Hartley and you did.” At the name of his boyfriend Singh turned and walked away. Hartley wasn't a well known secret, the officers roughly pulling Len back to his cell.

  
Barry was home, sleeping off a broken rib when he heard the window slide open. He sprung up, immediately regretting it as he fell back hissing. Hands found him, caressing his cheek. Opening his eyes Barry looked up into chilling blue ones. A smile came to the man's face, tears coming to Barry’s. Staring down was his husband, cuff free.

“Let's go, cops will notice soon.” Len turned to talk to someone, Barry following his eyes and saw a rather attractive man maybe a few years older than Barry. “Ray help me.” The man did as told, but surprised them both when he lifted Barry up.

“I got them, lead the way Snart.” He says as they run towards the door, Barry wrapping himself around Ray to keep him steady.

“How bad are you injuries Barry?” Len said, wiping a bead of sweat from Barry's forehead.

“I had one broken rib and a few cracked.”

“Whatever happened to brothers in blue.” Len growled, marching out of the bedroom. Barry must have fallen back asleep he woke up in a hospital room, at least that's what he thought until he saw Rip Hunter standing next to him.

“Ah good Mr. Allen. Now sit up for us so Gideon can scan your ribs.” Barry did as told, looking around for Len. “He's gone to grab food, he'll be back.” Hunter said, holding Barry’s shirt up. He saw a line of light run up and down his chest, Barry feeling uncomfortable and intrigued at the same time.

“What are you doing?” Barry heard, looking to see Len walking in with a sandwich.

_“Scan complete, ribs are at a 94% percent of healed Captain.”_

“Thank you Gideon.”

_“However, I seemed to find an issue in the timeline that has affected the crew's life.”_

“What would that be?”

_“Perhaps a more personal time is required for this captain.”_

“Alright, we’ll talk later. I think we should let Mr. Allen sleep more until he's up to exploring.”

“I'm going to stay here with him.” Len said, sitting beside his husband. With a nod Rip walked out.

“Who was that hunky guy from before.”

“That was Ray, he's just a giant nerd.”

“Hm…too bad I'm spoken for.” Barry said, Len smiling as he leaned over and rested his head gently on Barry's shoulder.

  
Outside the room Rip watched the two with a raised brow. “Gideon…is Mr. Allen suppose to be married to Mr. Snart?”

_“No Captain Hunter. He is suppose to be the hero known as the Flash in this timeline. A change to the timeline had resulted in Ms. West to be the Flash.”_

“What else has changed.”

_“Mr. Allen is to go on and invent me captain. Soon I will cease to exist once time is to catch up.”_

“What else has happened to my crew?”

_“Mr. Snart was not to take a break from the team to spend with his husband, he is to die destroying the Oculus to protect the team. I'm sorry but we have two aberrations.”_

Rip stared, frowning at Barry and Len through the door. They were resting together and Rip had never seen such happiness in Len’s eyes. “We’ll tell them later.” He said and left for the medbay for the duo’s peace.

 


End file.
